Rebuilding Trust
by 5751
Summary: Squeal to 'A Broken Promise' Zaven made it to Earth. Of course, not everything goes as planned. Not that she had a plan to begin with. What doesn't help is Raven's gone missing and it's very much her fault. Of course the Titans had something to do with it. Sort of. How were they supposed to know she was going to attack to kill if they just attacked to detain?
1. Arriving

**A/N Hello again. So it took me a little bit to start the next story in this series because I had a lot of different ideas for it running around in my head. However I had chased this one down and decided to go with it. Hopefully you'll like it. So here it is, the first chapter of 'Rebuilding Trust'. I don't own Teen Titans. If I did this story would be happening. **

* * *

It could have been any other day of the year. Really it could have. Had it been any other day of the year Raven wouldn't be so worried. But no it just had to be this day. Needless to say the irony sucked.

"What's wrong Rae?" Surprisingly it was Beast Boy who noticed the empathy's uneasy first. The green superhero now went by the name Changeling, as a sign that he had actually 'grown up'. Raven jolted out of her daze, noticing that her fingers had been tracing the edge of the mug in her hands. Suddenly all attention was directed at her.

"Something feels off," she muttered, looking down at the liquid in the mug. Steam wasn't even rising from it and she hadn't taken a sip.

"Well this is the anniversary of…well y'know," Cyborg offered. Raven cringed slightly at the reminder and shook her head.

"That happened a while ago. I've never had this feeling before. Something's…going to happen today."

"Perhaps we should go check the old library just in case?" Everyone glanced at Starfire as she made the suggestion. While Raven wasn't too keen on the idea it was a start. She nodded slightly.

"It's a place to start." No one missed the reluctant tone in Raven's normal monotone voice.

**POV Switch**

Zaven squeezed her eyes shut. She knew without a doubt she wouldn't like teleporting between dimensions. Maybe after a few times doing this she wouldn't want to throw up. _Where would it go if I threw up now? _Firmly the demoness shook her head, trying hard to ignore the way a feather light touch lingered over her skin.

The girl could feel her wounds healing. She could also feel her body shrinking, becoming younger. Idly she wondered just what age she would become. It wouldn't do her any good if she was a liget little kid again.

Zaven dared a chance to open her eyes. Blue light assaulted them, instantly snapping the eyelids shut. A sharp pain started building in her head, right behind her eyes. Zaven groaned. As if the nausea wasn't enough.

_How long is this supposed to last?! _Suddenly wind was rushing through the tunnel. With a shocked yelp Zaven fell out of the portal and crashed into the ground.

**POV Switch**

Raven almost teleported out of the country when the portal started opening up. All the Titans froze When the ground started to open up again. Unlike the last time though it wasn't red and fire didn't expand out from it. There was a fire, but blue, hotter and more dangerous, casting dancing shadows on the walls.

"Raven?!" Robin yelled, casting a glance at his teammate. The empathy snapped out of her fear induced daze and clenched her fist.

"It's not Trigon but defiantly a demon," she answered. Everyone turned to the portal, taking a fighting stance. With a surprised yelp the demon shot out of the portal and crashed into the ground. The Titans barely had time to take in the flaming red hair and clothes that seemed too big on the young girl before they attacked.

Zaven still had her years of being attacked, attacking, and just plain old surviving. She hadn't even perceived she was on the ground before she was getting the feeling she was being attacked. With a yell she jumped up, sending a wave of shadows to the direction the footsteps where coming from.

Raven threw up a shield the moment the demoness jumped up. It just barely blocked the shadow that was sent racing toward the Titans. And it still didn't stop the actually demon as she launched herself toward the Titans. Blazing orange irises stared out of what should have been the whites of a human's eyes. Instead midnight black took up the area, making it almost seem like Slade's eye when he had been a skeleton.

"Um Rae are all demons able to go through your soul shield like that?" Cybrog asked, shooting at the demoness. Raven paused for a moment, trying to think of an answer but couldn't come up with one.

Zaven wasn't even aware of what she was doing really. A fist took out some green bull charging at her, the other red head girl was taken down by a well-aimed fireball, and the half-robot man was thrown clear out of the room but her own soul self. That left the other soul user and this man whose color scheme matched a traffic light.

_Wait, what's a traffic light? _The demoness shook her head and pulled out her swords. A quick slash from the shadow one and another soul throw and the other soul user was out of the fight. _Geez Master basically made me invincible. Oh shit these are the Titans! I just nearly killed my own sister!_

Robin didn't quite understand the look of shock and horror that passed over the demon girl's face. He wasn't fully convinced that this red head before him was totally a demon, at least not yet. She still had a few years to go before he would think that. With a furious roar he launched himself at the girl, intent on doing some damage. She had just hurt Raven, in a major way. Robin wasn't even sure where his friend would end up.

Zaven blocked automatically. Her body wasn't listening to her brain, which was telling her to stop. The fury tainted roar from her current attacker probably didn't help much either. His bo staff hammered into the girl's two swords with enough force that would have broken the stone ones.

Suddenly the first three she had knocked out of the fight were attacking. Zaven gasped as Cyborg's sonic beam caught her in the stomach. The swords dropped out of her hands as she skidded backwards, clutching her stomach. Changeling attacked next, taking the form of a triceratops and knocking the girl into Starfire's waiting arms with his tail. Starfire let loose her war cry as she threw the demon into the wall, collapsing some stones on top of the girl. Then Robin was there, delivering a quick kick to Zaven's temple. The girl crumpled instantly, orange and black eyes rolling back into her head.

"Cyborg, Changeling go start searching for Raven!" Robin said, kneeling down and cuffing the girl. He doubted the cuffs would do much but better to be safe than sorry. "Starfire take her down to the room we prepared for Raven. It might hold this girl." The alien girl nodded and flew off, Zaven in tow. Robin was left alone in the old room. Silently he walked over and picked up the two swords. Then he too headed for the Tower. Cyborg and Changeling were the best trackers apart from Raven. And he didn't want to leave Starfire alone in case the demoness woke up.

**POV Switch**

Jinx was hiding in the alley. She knew it was a bad idea, because Kid Flash knew her habits, but she really didn't want to talk to the idiot right now. His idea of a relationship was one-night-stands, or three-day-weekends. And so needless to say Jinx was dumped _and _she couldn't go back to the HIVE. Well she could just there would be a lot of mistrust.

"Hey Jinx come on out! I just want to talk!" The hex caster cringed as she heard Flash's voice. He knew her habits and he knew her personality. So the boy obviously knew she would hide a while longer just to be stubborn.

Suddenly Flash whistled. The pink eyes widened as she heard a snobby giggle. He had fucking spotted one of those ditsy popular girls with the awesome ass! Wait where had the 'awesome' ass come from? Jinx shook her head, refusing to chase that thought as she heard her ex go off after the ass. She waited until his voice had faded before standing up, very slowly.

Sighing Jinx wondered what she could do now. It was kind of obvious she couldn't go to the Titans, because Raven was still mad at her for going into her room all those long years ago. Of course also being a villainess between now and then didn't help. But at least Raven knew sort of what it was like to be dumped. Granted the man who had been her boyfriend turned out to be a dragon and used the empathy to get out of the book he was trapped in. But the end result was still the same.

Jinx was about to leave the alley when something crashed into the wall above her. Looking up the hex caster had barely enough time to perceive that something was falling toward her before her body was moving. Her pink eyes widened again as the thing crashed into the ground, the thing being an unconscious Raven.

"Shit what the hell happened?!" While not on good terms with Raven yet Jinx did know letting the girl die would be a bad idea. And the slash mark running on her front that was bleeding like no tomorrow probably didn't help. Jinx raced over to the empathy's side, a million different causes running through her brain. "Ah I need to get her to a hospital or something like it! The Titans'll take too long to get here. Oh hell she's going to kill me. If she lives." Pressing a cloth to the wound Jinx picked up Raven in her arms. It was awkward and certain the fact blood was now beneath her fingers didn't help. Jinx shook her head and managed to somehow get to the roof. Only a block away was the HIVE Academy. And while she wasn't a villain anymore she knew they would never let someone die, superhero or not.


	2. Zaven the Demoness, Raven's Sister

**A/N It's surprising how many people will read a squeal to something right off the bat. I hadn't even had 'Rebuilding Trust' up for ten minutes and there was already one view. So thank you to whomever that was for surprising me. Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans and Raven will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

Zaven woke with a moan. Her head pounded something awful, it felt like a herd of cattle had stampeded over her back, and she was pretty sure the tingly feeling in her stomach was not natural. Slowly she cracked open her eyes only to snap them shut again. To sum it all up the demoness felt like she had a hangover.

"I know I didn't go clubbing last night," the girl grumbled, rolling onto her back. She stretched out, noting that her clothes were pretty loose, like they belonged on a girl four years older than her. "Hell I just got here. What did I do last night? Wait is it even the next day? Oh hell this isn't helping my headache." The orange eyes flickered open again, finally taking in the room. "Hum? These symbols? Why were they combined?" Zaven stood and started walking around the room, studying the blue symbols on the wall.

"Robin she has woken up," Starfire said, paging her leader and boyfriend from the observation room. While usually he would be in the room Cyborg and Changeling had just gotten back. Without Raven. They had found her locator and communicator in a back alleyway but not Raven herself. Changeling thought he smelled another Titan; just he wasn't sure which due to the trash and other stuff in the alley. So at least where ever Raven was, she was most likely safe.

"Alright Star we're on our way. Keep an eye on her," Robin replied. The alien nodded, eyeing the demoness in the other room as she tripped over her shoes. She let loose an honest growl, full of anger and annoyance. "Starfire!"

"She is merely annoyed at her shoes Robin." The hurrying of footsteps on the other end slowed. Then Cyborg came on.

"How old does this…demoness look?" he asked, trying to wrap the idea this girl was a demon. She didn't seem all that powerful earlier but then again neither did Raven. And every Titan knew just how damn strong she _could _be.

"About thirteen. Why would she be wearing clothes that are too big for her?" Cyborg and Changeling let Robin explain that as they went to the spare room. Over the course of their time they had gathered a bunch of civi clothes, in case of the odd under cover assignment (or a night on the town). Maybe something would fit the girl.

Zaven cursed as she tripped again. It was only the fact that she had a survival instinct that kept her from completely face planting. She still ended up putting her fist into her eye and blackening it. Almost instantly the bruise formed and then shrunk out of sight. Zaven shivered.

"Okay that's new. Geez did figuring out I am a demon open up a whole new set of powers form me?" Without realizing it the girl had spoken in a different language, one that when written would match the script she _could _read. Zaven sighed as she slowly did a complete circle, still studying the symbols. "What was this room made for?" Shaking her head the demoness sat down with a sigh and pulled out a book. She didn't even realize she was floating while reading until Cyborg and Changeling walked into the room.

"Dude what else can you do?!" the green man yelped, jerking back in shock. Zaven gasped sharply and fell to the floor, losing her spot in the book in the process. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Here we thought these might fit you a little better than the clothes you're wearing," Cyborg explained, tossing Zaven a backpack. The red head sat up and peered at the two with narrowed eyes. "Just tap the door when you're done. And no funny business." The two Titans started to leave.

"Funny business? I can't remember the last time I was happy!" Zaven scowled at the closed door and opened the bag.

"Should we not give her privacy Robin? If she tries anything the alarm will sound correct?" Robin sighed and turned his back to the window. Starfire did the same with a small smile. "She does not understand the Earth term 'funny business'. Do you think this is common for demons?"

"I don't know Star. The last demon we encountered was Trigon and he wasn't exactly a chatting type. Were her eyes like that when she woke up?"

"If you mean white with orange no. They were black only for a little bit then turned normal. She said that she had only just realized she was a demon. Could it be she is not fully in control and that her eyes switch color when she loses it?"

"That's a good possibility Star. We'll have to ask." Robin turned back around as Zaven knocked on the door.

Changeling was surprised at how different the demon looked in clothes that actually fit her. She seemed around thirteen, with flaming red hair cropped short in a boyish style. The main color scheme of the clothes was black. Black cargo pants, black boots, a black jacket. The only color was her hair, and the gray t-shirt that had a blue flames graphic design. Her previous belt was wrapped around her waist, scabbards empty of her swords.

"Can I keep this?" the girl asked, holding up the backpack. Cyborg shrugged.

"I guess. We kind of weren't using it," he replied as Robin and Starfire walked up. Zaven grinned slightly and slung the bag around her shoulders. If it weren't for the scabbards she could have been a normal kid going to school.

"Why did you attack us?" The question was standard and slipped out of Robin's mouth before he could stop it. Zaven blinked and yawned a little.

"You attacked me. My survival instincts kicked in. They don't…or rather can't distinguish killing intent from capturing intent." Without realizing it the group was starting to move away from the room. Zaven was nervous; even though she knew a lot more about the Titans then she was letting on. Slade had given her his knowledge and he had done a lot of research.

"Why did you come to Earth?" The other three nearly groaned. Robin was being obsessive again.

"To find Raven."

"Why?" Zaven stopped, looking down at her feet. Absently her hand crept toward her chest and clenched over her heart. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Robin or any of the Titans for that matter.

"She did something to me a long time ago, when we still lived on Azarath," Zaven whispered softly. Changeling's eyes seemed to get wider.

"Dude you knew Raven before we did?!" His teammates glared at him. Zaven looked up with a sad and painful smile.

"My name's Zaven. And she's my sister."


	3. Do You Know Me?

**A/N Homework, homework, and guess what! More homework! I really hate all honors classes. I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Jinx had known it was a bad idea from the start. She had known she was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble for this. There were just things you could get away with and things you were never going to live down. But Raven had needed some serious help, even if she did go into a healing trance or something once Jinx got her into the infirmary. The only thing Jinx didn't plan on was the Headmistress being back.

"Do you have any idea of the risk you're taking?" the woman said. Her voice was calm, collected. She was pretty mad. While Jinx was a somewhat wild card she knew better than to push her luck here. The Headmistress wasn't someone to joke with. You'd most likely end up dead.

"Yes ma'am. But she needed medical help and the Titans weren't going to get there in time," Jinx answered dutifully. At least she didn't have a communicator. It had been Flash's job to keep an eye on her and thus he was the only one who really had contact with the Titans. "I know for a fact the normal hospitals won't take her for some reason." Jinx had found that out a few days after everyone got back from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. The all changing thing had shot fire at her and for some reason Raven had froze. The attack only really hit her leg but the burn was still pretty bad. "Besides I have no way of contacting the Titans either."

"Does she not have a communicator?"

"I dropped that in the alley. It works pretty much the same as the HIVE's but with a fingerprint scanner for the main Titans. Also her locator brooch." Raven's cloak had actually fallen off on a roof. Some random maintenance guy was going to find it one day.

Lying on the bed Raven kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to signal she was awake at the moment. For some reason she couldn't even think of where she was or more importantly _who _she was. The two woman there kept talking about some girl and it was probably her. At least it _felt _like they were talking about her. She could sense it, in her mind. Raven wasn't sure how but she could.

"I know you're awake young lady," the Headmistress said suddenly. Jinx froze and turned to look over her shoulder. Raven's purple eyes opened slowly and she stared at the ceiling with a small frown. For some reason Jinx had a little trouble breathing. Raven looked…cute? Yes that seemed right but why was thinking like that?

"Where am I?" Raven asked, confusion running strong in her voice. The two women looked at each other. Raven wasn't one to show emotion, especially in her voice. Slowly Jinx crept forward and took Raven's hand in her own. She wasn't even sure why she did that.

"You're in the HIVE infirmary. Do you know what that is?" Jinx asked gently. Could it be possible? Raven had hit her head pretty hard on the ground. Slowly the girl shook her head and suddenly she looked like she had to throw up.

"The room's spinning," she whispered softly. Her mouth barely opened and her eyes had a wild look to them, like she was about to pass out from fear. Jinx started to unconsciously run her free hand lightly down Raven's arm to soothe her. It worked, something that probably wouldn't have happened before.

"Just relax okay? My name's Jinx okay?" Raven nodded slightly to say she understood. Her eyes started to drift closed. "HIVE Academy is basically an elite high school. We learn a lot of stuff normal high schoolers don't."

"Like first aid," Raven mumbled gently, suddenly. Jinx blinked and then smiled slightly. This could work to their advantage.

"Yes like first aid. We often take in a bunch of kids who have powers. You have powers." Raven's eyes opened fully and the confused look was back. Jinx had never seen so much emotion on the empathy's face before and it took her breath away.

_She's beautiful like this. I wish there was a way I could keep her from the Titans forever. _Raven frowned slightly and ran a hand along her wound. There was only a slight scar now, pale against her gray skin. She looked at her hand then at Jinx, then at the Headmistress who was watching the exchange carefully.

"My skin's gray. Yours isn't and neither is hers. Why is that Jinx?" Jinx had to make sure Raven was even talking to her before she responded. Raven had never said her name in such a voice. It was usually a snarl or with a mild tone of annoyance.

"I don't know. Your powers are different from a meta-human's. I'm one myself." Raven's eyes flickered to her again and then she nodded. She knew that term. "What do you know?" Raven hesitated.

"I know the normal stuff. Like they teach in schools. But the stuff that makes me me…I've forgotten it." There was such a hurt tone to her voice that Jinx nearly flinched. Her idea didn't seem so great now.

"Alright then. Well I don't know much about you either. We just met a few days ago and then you got injured. Do you remember how that happened?" Raven knew Jinx was lying but she couldn't figure out _how _she knew. Then her mind started chasing her last memories.

A blue flame. Four other teens standing with her. Her heart racing with indescribable fear. A red haired girl falling from a portal. A fight and then…Raven winced and touched her wound again. The sharp sting of the metal ripping her skin was still present. It was the only thing she could remember.

"I think so. There was a red haired girl with a sword. Me and some others were fighting her," Raven said. The others were but hazy figures and getting blurrier. But the girl with red hair stayed sharp and fresh, like the sword. Her eyes were burning orange from a blackness. They spoke of pain and hardship, hate and fear. But her movements…Raven had a lingering sense the girl had been acting on instinct. Like she had been attacked often and thus defending herself became as natural as breathing.

"Okay then. If you ever see this red head again let me know okay?" Jinx forced her voice to sound cheerful and partly concerned. Inside she was shivering with fear and ready to burst with joy. Raven didn't remember any of her past! This could be the chance to get her to switch sides!

"Yah I will." Raven's eyes were drifting shut again. Her breath was coming slower and deeper. A few moments later and she was asleep. Or at least seemed it. Jinx breathed out heavily.

"Show her the ropes Jinx. You'll not be doing heists for a while though." And the Headmistress left. Jinx's mouth dropped open. She had been given a second chance! No one had ever been given that! They usually ended up killed if they switched sides. But she Jinx, the girl of bad luck, had been given a second chance! And better yet she was going to work with Raven and teach her how to be a villainess. Jinx had always thought she would do better in the villain spot. Somehow that just seemed to click more.

"Hey Jinx?" Raven's voice was slurred and slow. It still managed to make Jinx jump a little though.

"Yah?" she asked, pulling up a chair. For some reason she still kept a firm hold on Raven's hand. It was pretty nice actually.

"What's my name?" Jinx flinched. She hoped Raven would remember that or just not ask.

"Raven."

"Raven? It rhymes with Zaven."


	4. Memories In A Sword

**A/N I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Zaven cringed at the sound of the video game being played. She turned to glare at the screen, still not getting the concept of how it worked. On it Changeling and Cyborg were fighting some big, demon like thing. The demon growled slightly and a translation came up.

"Dude! That is so not cool! I am not a worthless monkey!" Changeling cried. Briefly he turned into a monkey and shrieked at the screen. Cyborg rolled his eyes and concentrated on killing the damn thing.

"That was so not Demon Tongue," Zaven said, glaring at the 'demon' now. "That was complete and utter gibberish." The two boys turned to her with confused expressions. Zaven sighed and called Changeling a worthless monkey in Demon Tongue. It sounded bit deeper and scarier than the video game. "And you both just died."

"Dude!" Changeling cried, turning back to the game. He glared at the screen, where the 'demon' was laughing in victory. Cyborg groaned, dreading going through the whole damn castle that changed each time you went through it again.

"Cyborg, Changeling, bring Zaven down to the gym will you?" Robin's voice sounded over one of the communicators. The boys sighed and saved the game, motioning to the demoness that she was to follow. Zaven yawned and walked after them, running a hand along her empty scabbards.

"When do you think I can get my swords back?" she asked, sounding a little worried. "Robin had better not tamper with them. He doesn't understand the magic that went into making them. He screws that up and you got the end of the world on your hands." The two boys looked at each other. "What?"

"Do all daughters of Trigon have something to do with the world ending?" Cyborg asked hesitantly. Zaven blinked slowly, trying to figure out what he meant. Suddenly she laughed.

"At one time I thought I could have been the child of that prophecy. That was before I knew I was a demon. But no I'm not really interested in ending the world. I only just got here for hell's sake!" Idly the girl tossed a ball of fire between her hands.

"I just want to test your skills Zaven," Robin said as the group walked into the gym. The demoness tilted her head. "Right now we don't know where Raven is. So I'd like you to take her place until we can find her."

"A demoness being on the good side?" the girl replied with a shocked voice. One of her eyebrows rose toward the ceiling as she shook her head. "Whatever. It's not like super villains are trying to kill us."

"Right now I just want to test your martial arts skills."

"Do I get my swords back?"

"They're part of your powers aren't they?" Zaven frowned. She hadn't thought about that.

"Yes and no," she finally said, tapping her chin. "I can activate the certain power of that sword for a stronger attack. Or I just use them like a normal blade and call it good." Robin nodded.

"You'll have to do without them this time. I left them in the evidence room. Are you going to fight with that bag on?" Zaven blinked and looked over her shoulder. On her back rested the book bag Cyborg had said she could keep. She shrugged and looked back at Robin.

"Won't make much of a difference. Can we get this over with? I want to go back to insulting Changeling in Demon Tongue because the 'demon' he's fighting isn't actually talking in Demon Tongue."

"Dude! What did you call me?!" Cyborg grinned slightly as he moved into position. Zaven's eyes sparked with amusement.

"A worthless monkey." Changeling sputtered in anger as the attack began.

Zaven stepped to the side, leaving the green man to get hit with Cyborg's sonic beam. That effectively took Changeling down and left Cyborg wondering what the hell happened. The demoness jumped away from where Starfire was strafing the ground with starbolts. She was about to send a firebolt at the alien when Zaven remembered she was supposed to be using her martial art skills only. Scowling she picked up a piece of the broken floor at threw it at Starfire. The starbolts abruptly stopped.

Cyborg stepped out of the fight since he was more strength than skill. That left Robin against Zaven and he wasn't so confident in her skills. So far he had only seen simple stuff…although throwing a piece of floor nearly half a size larger than her body was impressive. Zaven was probably more strength than skills.

The demoness yawned as she ducked under Robin's bo swing. The masked hero let out a small growl of frustration. She wasn't even fighting back! He stopped attacking and glared at the girl.

"You need to fight back," Robin explained, folding his arms across his chest. Zaven blinked, eyes flashing briefly to black and orange. "I can't tell how good you are if you don't fight."

"Then aim to kill me," the demoness replied with a straight face. Her stance spoke volumes in its relaxed, easy pose. "I have never been attacked for the sake of practice. Even Master attacked with the intent of doing damage. In a practice I could go three days simply by dodging. Do you think you could last that long?" The Titans stared at the girl. She was frowning, orange eyes hard and filled with a pain she wished to keep hidden.

"Friend Zaven are you sure?" Starfire asked, concern lacing through her voice. Zaven smiled slightly at the alien princess and nodded. With a worried look Starfire turned to her boyfriend. He shrugged slightly and launched himself at the demoness.

Zaven grinned at the attack. He wasn't exactly aiming to kill, just knock out. That was still better than before. Briefly it crossed the girl's mind that she hadn't been able to tell the intent of the attack before. Another plus of being a demon? The girl shook her head and blocked Robin's bo staff while kicking at his gut.

"Oh man that had to hurt," Cyborg said, watching Robin go flying backwards. Zaven had misjudged her attack a little and hit the man in the groin. Scowling the girl put her foot down. She had forgotten she was shorter than before.

"Dude do you think she busted a sac?" Changeling asked. Cyborg winced and jogged over to his leader. Robin was gasping for air and keeping a hand over his crotch. He hadn't expected the girl to have _that _much power.

"C'mon we should probably go to the infirmary." Starfire nodded and picked up Robin gently. The man was in so much shock he didn't quite grasp what was going on. Zaven watched the Titans hurry out of the room and sighed. She really hadn't meant to hit him _that _hard but even the girl didn't know her own strength. What would be nice right now would be her swords.

The demoness couldn't cast a soul self but she could 'borrow' a memory. Frowning the girl focused on the inkling of information she had gotten from Robin when he said her swords were in the evidence room. It happened only far and few between. From that she was able to tease out the entire information.

"Maybe I should try teleporting there," she grumbled, rubbing her head. Zaven sighed and took a deep breath. Then she opened the portal directly under her feet…

…and fell through the ceiling of the evidence room. Groaning she stayed on the floor until the nausea passed. Wiping the clammy sweat of her forehead Zaven stood and looked for her swords. Even though the room was dark she could see just fine. Another perk of being a demon.

"Damn I get a lot of fun little perks now that I didn't know about before," the girl grumbled, walking over to the case that held her blades. They were untampered in any way, giving her a reason to breathe a sigh of relief. Gently she picked up the fire one and put it back into its sheath on her left side. Zaven wondered at the sense of dread she was getting as her hand drew near the shadow one. She picked it up.

Immediately she dropped it as a sharp pain stung her head. Grunting the girl stumbled back and fell to the ground, clutching her head. Her eyes flickered from black to white and back again. Zaven was about to go on a rampage when a pair of cool, protecting arms wrapped around her. The girl looked up.

"S-Schatten?" Zaven gasped. The ghost had taken on a different form. He had black hair and piercing mint green eyes. He seemed older than the girl, more high schooler than middle schooler. Smiling the ghost nodded.

"You were in trouble again," he explained quietly. The demoness didn't argue. Instead she looked down and let herself relax in the ghost's arms. His smile was unnoticed by the girl he was coming to love. "Have you found Raven?"

"Yes and no. She was there, when I first arrived. Only the Titans instantly attacked me. I fought back before realizing what was happening. I guess my attack made Raven disappear." The girl sounded extremely guilty that she had caused this whole mess. The Titans had to take some of the blame though.

"And what caused you pain?" Hesitantly Zaven reached out for her sword. She flinched as her hand brushed against it, expecting the sharp pain again. Her eyes widened when it didn't happen but something else entered her brain.

"Oh hell," she whispered in a horrified voice. Shuddering the girl bowed her head. Schatten pulled her closer to him. "I s-" Zaven gulped for air, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to overspill. She took a deep breath and when she spoke her voice was noticeably more level. "I stole Raven's memories." And then she promptly turned into Schatten and bawled her eyes out.


	5. Fear Factor

**A/N I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The city was quiet. A little too quiet for the Titans' likings. Since Raven's disappearance and Zaven's arrival there was hardly a single peep of crime. Even the normal criminals weren't sticking their noses out.

Zaven walked down the sidewalk slowly, taking in the city. Hidden behind red reflective sunglasses and a biker's attire the girl looked like a normal person. No one paid her a second look, perhaps maybe some guys who thought she was hot. And that was the way the demoness wanted it at the moment.

"It's kind of like Tyumph," she said quietly to the man beside her. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt Schatten nodded in agreement. "Only without the magic and more technology."

"The people of earth have widely forgotten magic," the shadow responded quietly. Zaven nodded and ran a finger along one of her swords. She was still trying to figure how to give Raven back her memories but there was a larger problem itself. _Where_ was Raven?

"It's odd isn't. Raven disappears and I arrive then the whole city becomes quiet. Does it remind you of anything?"

"When the forest would become silent if you walked into the trees." Zaven passed and thought. The animals of the forest had shut up because of fear. And looking around at the people walking the streets the demoness saw that same hidden emotion that none could name.

"So because I am here people are afraid?" She shook her head. "Amazing. That never happened on Azarath. Do you think I could stop it Schatten? I mean, it makes life kind of boring. And if I have to hear one more 'demon' talk I'm going to destroy that thing they call a 'game station'." Zaven scowled at the air. Changeling had tried to get her to play a game that involved a demon. She ended 'dying' because she was trying to figure out what the 'demon' on the screen had said.

"I don't see why not. Maybe if you stopped wanting people to attack to kill you then you'll stop giving out a killing intent." Schatten chuckled at his master's surprised look. He watched as her mouth dipped into a familiar frown of concentration and then suddenly, everyone around them was acting normal. There was no trace of fear left in them, unless the fear had been caused by something else.

"Well that solves that problem!" Zaven grinned. She started walking down the street again, this time getting the second looks. But by that time she was out of the person's sight. "Where to now then?"

"How 'bout where those kids are robbing that store up ahead?" Schatten said, nodding forward. Zaven blinked behind her glasses and frowned. There was a little midget, a big guy, a pink haired girl, and…Raven? People were running away screaming as another villain came in, this time looking made of cinder blocks.

"Zaven where are you?!" The demoness jumped as Cyborg's voice issued from the communicator. Hesitantly she took it off her belt and pressed the button the man had told her to.

"Um watching three teens try to rob a bank while this cinder block guy attacks them," she responded. The girl felt a brief moment of panic when the block guy threw a punch at Raven. The empathy blocked it easily with one of her shields. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yah take out Cinderblock!"

"That would be the one who looks like a cinder block and seems to have no brain?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then!" Zaven clipped the device back onto her belt and turned to Schatten. "I don't think they know about you yet. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course," he replied, dipping his head. Zaven grinned and turned back to the fight. Just in time to watch Raven finally get hit.

Jinx felt a strong stab of worry run through her as Raven flew by her. She felt an even stronger stab of anger when she realized it was Cinderblock's punch that sent the empathy on her way. Briefly she felt wonder at why the hell she was feeling this way but that was largely ignored as the hex caster charged up her hands. As she sent the wave of pink energy at Cinderblock a red haired girl barreled into him, also getting hit with the curse.

"Who the hell is that?!" Gizmo snapped at Jinx. The girl shrugged. She had no idea but to get up immediately after being hit by one of her curses was pretty impressive. And lift the brainless pile of bricks off his feet was also pretty good.

Zaven turned to stare at Jinx. The hex had hurt and made her feel uneasy. Like bad luck was going to dog her steps for a few days. Hidden behind her glasses she knew her look of respect wouldn't be seen.

"She looks like the girl who attacked me," Raven mumbled quietly, coming up behind Jinx. The four watched as the red head ducked under Cinderblock's next punch and delivered an uppercut to his chin. A powerful uppercut that again lifted him off his feet. "She even has the swords."

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Gizmo snapped, activating his spider legs. Mammoth grabbed the sacks of stolen goods and followed his leader out of the store. Raven stared at the red head before Jinx gave her a push.

"Let's at least get out of the store okay?" she explained, hurrying the new villainess on her way. Raven snapped back to reality and nodded.

"I know her from somewhere," she mumbled, starring over her shoulder as the red head launched a fireball at Cinderblock. "From before she attacked me. But I can't place where." Jinx pursed her lips. Anything from _before _the Titans was a mystery to her too.

"We'll figure it out Rae."

Zaven snarled at Cinderblock, fangs barred. While she was aware Raven had been fine after the hit she was still mad. It was more anger at herself for taking Raven's memories but that anger could be directed at others. So long as she didn't go on a rampage everything would be fine.

"Zaven!" Robin's voice sounded behind the demoness. She looked over her shoulder with a glare. "Where's the HIVE team?!"

"Hell if I know!" she snapped, turning back to Cinderblock. But the brute had disappeared. Relaxing the girl looked around at the destruction. It wasn't that much actually, surprisingly. Just some cracks in the pavement and a bruise on her shoulder that was rapidly fading.

"Why did you let the HIVE escape?!" Robin asked, walking up the girl. She tugged off her glasses to glare at him.

"I was told to deal with Cinderblock," she said coldly. Robin paused at the underlying edge in her voice. "If you had wanted me to deal with them then you should have said so."

"You were supposed to stop them from escaping!" Zaven twitched slightly.

"I am a demon Robin. If I let one team escape then deal with it. It's not in my nature to fight for the good."Hiding on a roof Raven and Jinx looked at each other. Had the girl been trying to help them?

"That still doesn't give you a reason to let them go!"

"He's pretty obsessive," Raven mumbled watching as the demoness twitched again. She drew in a sharp breath as Zaven pressed a sword against the man's throat.

"**You're trying my patience mortal," **Zaven whispered softly. Her eyes burned from their black depths. **"It has never been in the nature of a demon to help a hero. You should feel honored that I am doing so. But continue to push Robin. Continue to push me and see where you'll end up." **Still glaring Zaven backed away from the man and teleported out of the area.

"Dude you haven't learned anything about demons have you?" Changeling said. Jinx tugged at Raven's arm and the two started to crawl away. "You can't force them to do anything." He turned into a humming bird and flew off.

Accepting defeat the remaining Titans left for the Tower.

**Later That Day**

Jinx watched as Raven stared at the stars with a childlike wonder. A slight smile tugged at her lips. It was pleasing to watch the usually anti-social, emotionless girl actually portray how she felt openly.

"Don't panic it's just me," Changeling's voice breathed as a hand closed on Jinx's shoulder. The girl jerked slightly but not enough for Raven to notice. Even so she looked confused for a brief moment.

"What are you doing here?!" Jinx hissed, calling a faint amount of energy to her fingers. Changeling held up his hands in the familiar 'surrender' gesture and backed off.

Jinx was surprised. The man had dressed in dark clothing and had even gone through the trouble of smearing black paint over his face and hands. The hood of his sweater, hiding the green hair. Slowly the hex caster let her energy disappear.

"What do you want?" she asked in a sour voice. Changeling dropped his hands slowly as the girl turned back to where Raven sat. Unnoticed by the two a small group of kids had gathered around her and she was explaining the different constellations in the sky. The whole group gasped as a shooting star streaked overhead.

"I wanted to see if Raven was safe," he said, still speaking softly. "I mean she was injured the last I saw her."

"Yah I found her that way."

"So you took her to the HIVE base?" The small note of accusation caused Jinx to whirl around again.

"I didn't have a communicator and Flash had dumped me," she hissed, grabbing the front of Changeling sweater. "It was only a block away and she needed some serious help."

"She would have gone into a healing trance."

"She did. _After _I got her into the infirmary. And we both know normal hospitals don't take her." Changeling winced and glanced sadly at the empathy. Raven was currently in the middle of explaining the legend of Orion to the kids. Jinx's expression softened slightly. "Changeling she doesn't remember you. She didn't even remember me."

"She…lost her memories?" the man asked confused. Jinx nodded and released his shirt. The disguised green superhero glanced at Raven. He was silent for a long moment.

"But you see Artemis had sworn to be a maiden forever. So by falling in love with Orion she was breaking her own vows and the vows she made her Hunters take." The kids were captivated as Raven told the legend to them. One little girl gasped, wide eyed.

"Mommy says that's a hippo-crit," she said. Raven chuckled and nodded. "But Artemis is supposed to be nice!"

"Jinx has she been like this since waking up?" Changeling finally asked. He gestured toward where his friend sat. "Open, inviting, friendly even?"

"Yah. It's kind of a nice change don't you think?" Jinx stubbornly fought the smile trying to raise her lips. The green man sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I won't tell Robin that you switched sides. Nor that Raven is with you. But I'm telling Cyborg." Jinx stared at the man.

"Why?" He paused and looked back with a pained grin.

"All me and Cy were every trying to was get her to live. I just wish it didn't involve her memories being taking away."


	6. Morning

**A/N I'm not so sure about this chapter. It almost seems a bit random to me. Anyway I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

_CRACK!_ Zaven looked at the rock face in front of her. Little spider webs were appearing from beneath her fist where skin had met stone. Breathing heavily the girl drew back her arm and stared at her knuckles. Skin was torn and it looked like she had broken a few bones. Bones and skin that was already healing. Groaning the girl turned and leaned against the cliff face.

"Now tell yourself, what was the point of that?" she sighed, flexing her hand. The digits responded smoothly, like they hadn't just been broken. The girl sighed again and rubbed her face. As her hand dropped a smooth, cool grip slipped into it.

"A desert. Nice choice," Schatten said, looking around at the dirt surrounding the two. Zaven grimaced a smile. She turned her gaze up to the stars, searching for the ones from Azarath. "They're going to be in different positions."

"Hen…" Orange eyes traced the meteor as it streaked by overhead. A quiet voice in her head started telling the legend of Orion as Zaven picked out the familiar three star belt. She listened to it for a while, before realizing it was Raven's voice. "Fuck I'm tired." Schatten smiled slightly as the girl beside him slid down into a sitting position.

"Cinderblock was found three blocks away from the crime scene," he explained, sitting down beside her. Zaven raised an eyebrow. "He was contained by shadows and nearly missing his head."

"Thanks," the girl breathed out. "I take the Titans still don't know about you?"

"You get the credit for the job." Zaven smiled tiredly and leaned against the shadow ghost. Her eyes didn't even open as he squeezed her hand.

**Later That Morning **

Zaven jerked off her friend, gasping and sweating hard. Firmly she closed her lips to the name rising unbidden to her tongue. Even though she was alone, again, it didn't mean she could easily call out that name.

Wind blew softly, toying with the demoness hair. She sat, staring at the paper in her hands. Schatten had left a note, written in the language she could understand, saying he was going to check on the situation at the tower. Zaven shook her head, having all but forgotten about the Titans in her fury. Although Robin did stay on her mind as she was pretty mad at him.

"Dude did you do this?" The teen looking girl jumped at Changeling's voice. The green superhero rose his hands hastily at the fire dancing in the girl's. Zaven relaxed slightly but still glared at him.

"What do you want?" she growled, burning the paper. She rubbed her face, hoping like hell the usually tears weren't showing. Changeling sat at her side, pulling a water bottle from the bag on his back. Then he surprised her and pulled out a bag of beef jerky. Spicy beef jerky.

"To talk. Robin doesn't know about this. Only Cyborg and your shadow buddy."

"You met Schatten?" Zaven slowly took the jerky, wondering just how the hell he had found her. Changeling chuckled slightly.

"Yah after he scared the living daylights out of me by dragging me into a cactus shadow." Zaven managed a weak smile at that. She had feeling it hurt for someone unused to shadow travel. Cautiously she took out one of the beef strips and sniffed it. The spices made it smell sharp and fire like. Changeling watched as the girl took a bite and almost instantly lit up at the taste.

"So why doesn't Robin know? I mean isn't he the team leader?" Zaven asked around the jerky. She would defiantly have to find out where the green man had got this.

"Well yah but he's not so good when dealing with um…" Changeling wasn't sure what to call the girl without offending her. Zaven looked at him and realized his hang up. She swallowed the jerky with a sigh.

"Look I'm perfectly okay with being a demoness. It just means that Father can't kill me directly like he tried to do before leaving Azarath. As I know the only one who can kill me is Raven. And she doesn't exactly know that I think." Zaven looked away, feeling guilty to the extreme. Nervously she ran her fingers along the sword on her right hip, the shadow sword.

"She lost her memories." Zaven gasped sharply and turned to Changeling.

"How did you know that?" Changeling blinked at the tone of Zaven's voice. It was almost close to panic. Was a demon capably of feeling panic?

"Jinx told me," he replied as if it was the most naturally thing in the world. "She's a fri…well a sort of friend. Like we talk and all but she's on the other side of the law. How did you know?" Zaven squirmed uncomfortably and nervously chewed her lip. Changeling put things together slowly. "You stole her memories."

"It was an accident! I've always been able to do it! I just don't have much control over it when I act on instinct." Zaven's eyes widen and she firmly clapped her mouth shut again. The girl winced and touched her lip, having driven one of her fangs into the tender muscle. Changeling watched as the small hole healed instantly.

"You've always been able to steal people's memories?" he asked hesitantly. Zaven looked nervous as she nodded. "And the instinct thing?"

"I was attacked. A lot. And usually by people my own age. I would only steal the memories of deciding to come after me and for why. Then that way they could continue to live. Older people…well I sort of killed them. I guess since Raven was the only I actually physically attacked then that sort of happened." Zaven looked down and pulled out another piece of jerky.

"So you stole her memories without meaning to because we attacked you?" Changeling finally said. Zaven looked up from the now empty bag of jerky and nodded. The green man let out a breath. "And you don't know how to give them back?"

"Well no. I've never done that before. I have a bunch of memories in my head that aren't even mine." That had caused for some serious headaches from time to time.

"Y'all that ain't right," Cyborg said walking up. Once more Zaven jumped to her feet but her hands didn't light on fire this time. The big man held up his hands. "Woah calm down Zae. I ain't going to hurt you."

"Don't call me that," Zaven growled, igniting one hand. Much to the surprise of the two boys tears gathered in the girl's eyes. "Don't you ever call me that. My name's Zaven."

"Okay okay. Zaven it is then." Cyborg made calming motions with his hands. Forming a fist Zaven put out the fire and rubbed her sleeve against her eyes. While her sight was blocked the two friends exchanged looks. Changeling shrugged in confusion. Zaven brought down her arm and suddenly Schatten was there too. The demoness smiled slightly, welcoming the comforting and supporting embrace from the shadow ghost.

"So if we want Raven to return to…some what normal we have to give find a way to give her memories back?" Changeling said, looking out over the desert. The Nevada sun was just barely starting to peek over the horizon. If it weren't for him and Cyborg the two newcomers could be acting out a part in a movie with the two lovers on the run because of angry parents.

"Yah. Do you guys even know where she is?" The two boys exchanged a look again.

**P.O.V. Switch**

Raven woke up slowly. The light that assaulted her eyes wasn't something she was used to but then again neither was the pair of warm arms wrapped around her. The empathy snuggled gently into the source of the warmth next to her, closing her eyes again. It was way too early to be up and she wanted to savor this moment. For some reason she got a feeling she wasn't supposed to be experiencing something like it.

Beside her Jinx blushed slightly as Raven's grip around her tightened. The grass beneath the hex caster tickled her bare skin confirming that last night had _not _been a dream. After the little kids had gone home Raven had told her about the coming meteor shower. And so the two stayed to watch it. Somewhere during that time Raven had ended up in Jinx's lap and there she stayed. And fell asleep, wrapped snug in Jinx's arms and the hoodie she now wore.

_Okay so maybe I like Raven. Like like Raven. So why didn't I figure this out sooner? _Jinx shook her head and reached up a hand to stroke the girl's head. Raven turned into the touch, a pleased smile tugging at her lips. In turn the hex caster smiled. _Maybe because she wasn't like this before? Actually responding without worry of powers going haywire? It's odd that they haven't._

"Mmm Jinx?" Raven mumbled, trying to open her eyes again. The hex caster made a small noise of affirmation. The empathy yawned. "What time is it?"

"A little before sunrise," the girl responded, still petting the empathy. Birds were just starting to chirp and flitter about. "Hey I know of a place we can see it better." Raven finally managed to open her eyes all the way and keep them open. She started to sit up with a yawn. "Guessing you want to go?"

"Yah. I think it was something I did often. You know before." Jinx nodded in understanding and stood up. Raven followed, still yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Smiling Jinx slipped her hand in the empathy's and led the way.

There was very little people out and what few people there was didn't even look twice as the two girls walked by. Maybe it was because of the pre-dawn lighting. Maybe it was because the people who were out were the crack-of-dawn exercise people. Or maybe they just didn't care. But for whatever reason the two were able to walk through the park without some random person going all hating lesbian on them. Jinx was pretty glad for that as she had hexed one man before for that reason. And Raven probably wouldn't approve of something like that.

"I wouldn't approve of what?" the empathy asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Jinx stammered for a response, her face turning red. She had forgotten that while Raven lost her memories she still had her powers.

"That I'm about to attack you," Jinx finally managed to say as the two reached a clearing off the beaten path. Raven's eyes widened at the comment before Jinx pinned the girl and started to tickle her.

"Oh!" The empathy gasped in surprise and dissolved into laughter. She had felt a brief moment of panic but this was way more fun than what she had thought. Jinx grinned as the empathy squirmed beneath her, trying desperately to get away.

"Give up?" Jinx breathed against Raven's ear. Breathlessly the purple haired girl nodded, a bright smile on her face. "Great. Now look over there." Still trying to catch her breath Raven turned to where the hex caster was pointing and gasped softly.

At the moment the sun was just coming above the tree line. Light red surrounded the sky and gave way to the light blue of dawn. Birds flittered and danced in the trees and splashes of sunlight beaming through the leaves. Raven watched in awe as the sun rose further still, causing the shadows to shift away from a deep pool at the base of the hill they were on.

"Jinx…I…wow," Raven gasped, looking at the sky. Jinx smiled and wrapped her arms around the empathy's shoulders. Absently Raven reached up and grasped the hex caster's hands in her own. Jinx made a small noise of content and nuzzled Raven's ear aimlessly.

Hiding in the trees Starfire smiled softly. While she realized Jinx had left the side of good and somehow convinced Raven to join too she also realized that her two friends were in love. And that Raven was being a lot more open about, like she was almost normal. So for that reason she wasn't going to tell Robin about it. Especially after the episode from yesterday between him and Zaven regarding the HIVE team.


	7. Wait Oops, Didn't Mean to go Here

**A/N I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Where have you four been?!" Robin all but screeched at the others. He was standing in front of rest as they sat on the couch. Even with the mask it was clear he was fuming. While the Titans looked nervous Zaven yawned and rubbed her neck, mumbling under her breath about cliffs being uncomfortable. She failed to notice, or refused to acknowledge, that Robin was glaring mostly at her.

"Looking for Raven," Changeling offered quietly. The glare shifted to him. "Dude I think finding her is more important than training."

"We have a new member on the team!"

"Who says I wanted to join your team anyway?" Zaven asked tiredly, tossing a fire ball into the air. It came down dangerously close to Cyborg but didn't actually touch the man. "You sort of forced it on me, rather than giving me a choice. Isn't America supposed to be a free country where people can choose such things?" A brief pit stop spent copying the memories of a high school girl with blonde hair and blue eyes had provided that information. And the blonde didn't remember a thing.

Robin's eye twitched. He had thought this girl would be similar to Raven and would keep quiet most of the time. And she did, mostly watching them, but when she did speak it wasn't with the same monotone as his friend. No there was more of a blunt frankness to it that cut deep and struck hard. The worst part about it was that Zaven didn't even seem conscious of what she was saying. She just spoke out her mind and let consequences happen. In the end they couldn't really harm her.

"And also what you're implying is that finding Raven is a back burner to making sure your precious team can function with a new member. I'm sorry to take you seriously on this but Raven happens to be a sister I haven't seen in ten years and we were left at a very bitter note at our parting." Zaven glared at the teen sleuth, hoping like hell he didn't do anything to royally upset her. It was bad enough she had gone on a rampage before hand because of this idiot.

_Why am I even carrying? It's not like I can't just jump to another world if things get really fucked up here, _Zaven thought behind her mask of anger.

'_Well duh,' _a voice with biting sarcasm respond. The demoness nearly moaned as she recognized it to being her emotion clone Wisdom. _'Raven lives here. If you do something to really fuck up the world she's not going to like you very much.' _

_Oh shut up, _Zaven thought back tiredly. Alone she would have answered aloud. She had done so often enough before. It gave her someone to talk to…albeit said person being herself just entirely based off of one emotion.

"-make sure that the public is protected!" Robin was saying. Changeling rolled his eyes, Cyborg groaned, and Zaven tried to figure out what the hell had just been said.

"Please is that not mainly the job of the police?" Starfire voiced. She really did not understand her boyfriend's problem. After nearly two months of being together there were still things she did not understand about him. Like his obsessive passion for fighting crime. While Starfire felt that bad goers should be punished she also realized that people needed to take a break from it.

"Oh yah the public is protected," Zaven scoffed. She glared daggers at the ceiling. "Then explain to me why the facility for holding super villains who regularly break out is located in the city. Wouldn't it make more sense to stick such a building in the middle of nowhere, amp security to the max, and have a well designed alarm system? That way when a breakout does occur the public is in less danger and the heroes are given more time to put said villains away again before the public _is _put in danger?"

Clear across the bay and in their living room the HIVE team watched from their hidden camera at the events unfolding in Titan's Tower. Raven was frowning at the smaller of the two red heads. Zaven was supposed to be her sister? Well that did explain the scary similar names and the same use of their soul selves.

"As if that would work," Gizmo grunted. In fact he was mad for not coming up with such a thing to begin with. If they captured all the heroes like that it would make crime a breeze.

"The state has no money to pay for such a thing!" Robin fumed. Zaven snorted and shook her head. She stood up and plucked the yellow device of her belt.

"Then just fund it yourselves. Idiots. I'm leaving and _don't _try and find me." With that she threw the communicator at Robin. He stared to move but didn't move fast enough. Instead of striking him in the forehead it struck him in the eye causing instant swelling. By the time he could realize that he had been hit Zaven was already out the door. Of Changeling and Cyborg there was no sign. Only Starfire remained and she too was getting up to leave.

"You are acting like you do not care about Raven," she told her boyfriend in a sad, bitter tone. "And you are obsessing again like with Slade. I do not like this Robin." And the alien red head floated out the door.

"Finally those crud munchers realize they could never fucking work together." Sitting beside Gizmo Raven felt a niggling sense of doubt. It seemed they _could _work together but just not to the degree of the HIVE team.

Back at the tower Zaven stormed down the hall. She was headed to the room she had been offered to grab the bag and leave. Desperately she tried to cap her anger. It wouldn't do her any good to destroy the tower and besides, Changeling and Cyborg were actually…nice. Starfire she had tried to actively avoid. Armed with Slade's knowledge the demoness knew that the two wouldn't get along very well. Zaven was darkness and burning anger, Starfire was light and infinite joy. Sure the alien had her darker moments but she was still mostly happy. And she was capable of feeling two conflicting emotions at once, given she could fly and launch starbolts at the same time.

"Dude here," Changeling said, dropping from the ceiling. He had taken on the form of a bird to reach the girl faster. Zaven glared at him for a moment before looking at the device he held out. There was a long pause.

"What is it?" the demoness finally asked, her anger gone and replaced with confusion. Changeling blinked slowly and shook his head. If anyone told him that a 13-year-old didn't know what a cell phone was he would have admitted them to a psych ward. But then again Zaven had only just arrived on Earth a few days ago and Raven had described Azarath as being very old tech.

"It's a cell phone. You can make calls on it and play games too. But really I'm letting you have it for the calls. Me and Cy really do care about Raven but there's only so much we can do with Robin breathing down our necks. So we'd like to know if you find anything…without you having to actually come here and face Bird Brain again." Zaven slowly took the device and flipped it open. She smirked slightly at Changeling's use of his leader's more negative nickname but didn't make a comment. Much to the girl's surprise the phone's language was in her own, Demon.

"How the hell do I make a call then?" Smiling Changeling pulled out another object. It was a book, surprisingly in the same script as the phone. He handed it to the confused girl with a chuckle.

"Schatten helped a lot. Said he knew you would break off from us." Zaven didn't notice the softer smile that crept onto her face at Changeling's words. But the green man did and chuckled slightly. Schatten had told him about his feelings for the demoness and it seemed like Zaven held them too. Just maybe she didn't realize them as what they were.

"Alright I'll do that," the girl said softly. She flipped the phone closed and tucked both objects into one of her pockets. Then she looked up at the green man. "You know if it weren't for the fact that both of your DNA structures being pretty unstable, Raven would have gone out with you. She always wanted a kid at some point." Changeling blinked in shock, his mouth hanging. Zaven chuckled softly and teleported out of the area…

…and right into the living room of the HIVE.

"Okay this wasn't exactly what I planned," the demoness grumbled, looking around. At that instant Jinx decided to attack.


	8. Can Demons Cry?

**A/N Okay so maybe this chapter isn't the best but I don't feel like trying to rewrite it. Next chapter will be Zaven's story so hopefully you'll enjoy that. Anyway, R&R if you'd like.**

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay alone here?" Jinx asked. Raven gave a small nod, lips pressed tightly together. The pink haired hex caster frowned, eyes flickering between the two girls. "Alright. But call right away if she wakes okay?"

"I'll do that Jinx," Raven answered softly. Her eyes stayed locked on the red head passed out on the cot. A mix of emotions ran across her face, the most dominant being guarded curiosity. Jinx sighed softly and crossed the room to Raven's side. The empathy gasped sharply as the other girl's lips pressed to her cheek.

"Don't worry. I don't think she'll wake up before we get back. And then we can face this together okay?"

"Together?" Raven gently touched the spot where Jinx had kissed her, eyes slightly dazed. A slow smile broke out on the empathy's face. "I…like that." Jinx grinned back in response. Now she didn't doubt her earlier and impulsive action.

"We'll be back before you know it." The hex caster walked back to the door and took a parting glance at the former Titan. Raven still sat with a dazed look, a small pleased smile tugging at her lips.

The half demon didn't know how much time had passed before she became aware of movement from the red head. Zaven was twitching and moaning, mumbling something under her breath. Something that sounded suspiciously like 'not again, please'. But if she was a demoness why would she be begging for something to end? The twitching became jerking around, kicking and punching at air. Her lips moved but not sound came out. Sweat gather on her skin and trickled down her face. Raven's eyes narrowed and her hand hovered over the HIVE communicator.

"Raben!" the red head screamed, jerking into a sitting position, gasping hard. Raven jumped, startled. The demoness didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were wide, face pale, and she covered her mouth like she was about to throw up. The other hand clutched weakly at her stomach, where Jinx's hex had slammed into her and threw her against the wall. As the empathy watched her supposed sister moaned and closed her eyes, starting to shake.

Zaven was aware that Raven was in the room with her. It was lying on the edge of her conscious, teasing her with its soothing presence. She tried to focus on that rather than the swirling mix of…_bad luck _she felt coursing through her mind. It did not go well with the usual fear and shock that came with waking up. Her mind scrambled, trying to grasp Raven's presence without any conscious part by the demoness. All she was trying to do right now was trying not to throw up.

Raven slammed up her mental walls the instant she felt something touch her mind. It was almost a natural reaction but she knew that walls this strong had taken some time to build. Perhaps she had always done so before. A small whimper came from the direction of Zaven, leaving the empathy to wonder why.

"Hey," a small voice said weakly. Raven blinked before realizing it was the red head on the cot. For some reason she had been expecting a deep voice that sent tremors of terror through her body. "Where's the bathroom?" The voice shook violently.

"Through that door." Raven jerked her head to the door Jinx hadn't used, keeping her voice at a monotone. Zaven's eyes flickered to it and her legs moved slightly. Suddenly she was flying across the room and knocked the door off its hinges. The empathy turned away and flicked on the communicator as her supposed sister started throwing up.

"Her Rae!" Jinx said brightly. She was in a dark area, probably a sewer or something.

"Jinx she woke up." The hex caster's smile disappeared instantly. She was pretty sure that her hex was going to keep the red head out for a couple of hours. Must be a demon thing.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few. We actually just finished this job. Pulled it off perfectly." Jinx's smile came back a little and pride shown her eyes. No one was better than her team. No one.

"Please hurry. I…I don't want to face this alone." Raven chewed her lip worriedly as the sounds of Zaven retching stopped. Hoping the demoness was too occupied with recovering she focused back on her nodding friend.

"Top speed Rae. See you in a bit." Jinx ended the call and cursed. She hadn't wanted Raven to be alone when the demoness woke up. Anything could happen.

Inside the bathroom Zaven tried to focus her eyesight on the wall. Everything seemed blurry and spun violently if she even tilted her head in the slightest. Whatever had been in her stomach before was gone now and she had even dry heaved a few times. Moaning weakly she wrapped both hands around her stomach and lay on the cool floor. Dully she wondered why she felt so much pain even though there was no longer a wound of any kind.

About ten minutes later Jinx burst into the room, panting slightly. Raven turned to her friend and took a hesitant step toward her. The fearful look in her eyes sent the hex caster across the room. Raven shook as Jinx's arms wrapped around her protectively and the pink haired girl murmured reassuring noises under her breath.

Zaven's eyes cracked as a loud sound penetrated her dazed fog of pain. She mumbled something and gave up trying to figure out what it was as the coolness under skin soothed her back into the blankness of unconsciousness. It seemed vaguely like the coolness of Schatten's arms and the demoness dully wondered if he was occupying her shadow at the moment.

"She was having a nightmare," Raven said softly, pulling back to look at Jinx. The pink cat eyes filled with question. "Zaven. She was twitching and saying something before she woke. Jinx she…I think she might have said my name when she woke up. But her voice sounded like a little kid's and she didn't exactly say Raven."

"Then what did she say?" Jinx's voice was strong and guarded. Raven took comfort in this, like the arms wrapped protectively around her. She had a lingering sense she had barely experienced this and wasn't _supposed _to experience this. Something bad was supposed to happen if she felt this much. So why wasn't that something bad happening?

"Raben. Like a little kid who can't say Raven yet." Jinx frowned and ran her hand soothingly through the empathy's hair. Vaguely the hex caster remembered those first few days after she broke off from the HIVE that Kid Flash held her like this. Wincing she firmly told herself that this was _not _going to end like that.

"We'll figure this out Raven don't worry. I'll be right here for you."

"We should probably go get her," Raven said after a while. In that time the two hadn't heard any movement from the bathroom, not even the toilet flushing. Jinx nodded and pulled a little. She made sure to keep Raven's hand in hers though. Smiling slightly the empathy squeezed the hand in hers and took a hesitant toward the bathroom.

Curiousness shot through Zaven's daze. It wasn't a bad curious, even if Timid did shy away from it. But it still disturbed the pained demoness. Weakly she opened her eyes and almost instantly found Raven's gaze.

"Oh hello," the red head mumbled weakly, noticing Jinx. "Would you mind leaving? I'm trying to be unconscious." Her eyes closed again as she sighed.

"On the bathroom floor?" Jinx asked in a confused tone. From the floor Zaven shrugged and rolled onto her side, back facing the two girls.

"Slept on worse." Raven frowned. For some reason she felt…angered at that. Like a sister would. A sister who cared deeply about the other. Deeper than usual.

"Zaven?" she said hesitantly, kneeling down. The demoness flinched and curled slightly. Jinx frowned as Raven pressed her lips together. Slowly she reached out and rested her hand on the red head's shoulder. Again the girl flinched, curling into an even tighter ball. "Zaven? If…" The empathy licked her suddenly dry lips. "If we really are sisters…what…what happened between us?" Orange and white eyes snapped open.

'_Yah that's right' _Wisdom's voice snorted. _'You stole her memories. Idiot.'_

'_Oh shut up.' _That was Rage. The one who didn't really care for what the others thought. _'Serves her right for doing what she did to us.'_

'_Something she can't remember right now' _Guilt pointed out. Zaven sighed and silently told them all to shut up. While her headache wasn't a problem anymore there was the larger problem of telling Raven…what? What was she going to tell a sister whom she hadn't seen in ten years after being kidnapped because she broke a promise and then stealing her memories on top of that?

'_You really fucked this up' _Rage supplied. Jinx and Raven exchanged a glance as Zaven's face twisted into a scowl. What the hex caster had been planning was not this. She had been planning to demand how the hell the demoness managed to teleport into the HIVE in the first place and then a way to return Raven's memories. While it was nice that Raven was more open Jinx hated seeing her looking lost, trying to reclaim her memories.

'_Tell her the truth.' _The soft, gentle voice speaking out surprised the demoness. It was the same soft voice of Timid. That one held a fearful undertone to it. No, this belonged to an emotion clone she thought to be dead for ten years now.

'_Love?' _

'_Tell her the truth Zaven. It's what she deserves.' _

Raven sat back on her heels as Zaven pushed herself into a sitting position. It could have been her imagination but Raven thought she saw tears in the orange eyes. But demons weren't supposed to cry. They were supposed to _cause _crying.

Meanwhile Jinx was studying the two girls on the floor. It did seem like they could be sisters. Both had pale gray skin and a slender build. Zaven seemed a few years younger but almost…aging rapidly? When she had left the girl's clothes had been baggy on her. Now they seemed to fit almost skin tight. Their face shape was the same; Jinx could even picture a gem on Zaven's forehead.

"Well Earth time and Azarathan time moves differently," Zaven mumbled softly, staring at the wall. "So I'm not exactly sure how long ago this story started anymore." And she began to tell Raven's and her own life.


	9. Stories by a Demon

**A/N This might seem a little hectic but I couldn't get it to work any other way really. So the first part is just Zaven speaking but without annoying quotation marks or anything. Anything in italics is Raven. The second part is just written like normal. Enjoy.**

* * *

Our story actually begins with our mother, Arella. She was born here, on Earth, and was chosen to be the bride of a powerful demon. That demon was Trigon and the Church of Blood was the ones to perform the ceremony, if it could be called that.

At first Arella didn't know that Trigon was a demon. For the longest time he appeared to her as her ideal mate, the image driven by her subconscious desires. It was only when we were conceived that he revealed his true form, in the process of raping Arella. Rather than making her his queen Trigon abandoned our mother. She was bent on suicide when the monks of Azarath found her and took her in. It was there that we were born.

One monk feared we would bring evil among the pacifist people. He could sense the raw power of evil emitting from our birth, but such as we were twins and born so close together it was impossible to tell which of us was emitting such power. Juris attempted to cast you into Limbo Raven. He chose you because you were the oldest. Just as the monks looked into your future first and say the end of the world.

_**The Gem was born of evil's fire.**_

_**The Gem shall be his portal.**_

_**He comes to claim, he comes to sire,**_

_**the end of all things mortal!**_

That was the prophecy that foretold Trigon's taking over the world. With the world as it is now it has come to pass, being defeated by means which I know not. Such a thing is contained your own memories, which will come to you soon.

Azar took you under her wing, to teach you to control the power you had inherited from Father. It was also a way to make sure you would not fall under his influence by suppressing your emotions. This was never needed to be done, for if you had embraced your emotions it's possible you could have done so much more Raven. But what can I, a mere 17-year-old demoness, possibly know about such things?

Azar died around the same time we were seven. It was on the eve of our seventh birth date that we were separated. Since Azar was dead there was no longer much law to the temple. Despite their pacifist teachings they used force to separate us and attempted to cast me into a water filled world. I would not have survived, if they had succeeded.

_Zaven you have been speaking only about me. Where do you fit into this story?_

Me? Well I was the reason the Church of Blood took Arella in to begin with. For without me Raven neither one of us would exist. Or rather, without Arella's refusal to use the powers of the Shadow Demon, neither of us would exist.

After the blood of a half-demon has been diluted through eight generations the ones with direct ties into the half-demon's blood has a chance to refuse such power. Arella was one such direct decendent, refusing the control over shadows and shadow ghosts. When this happens the powers will manifest into a new child, for the eighth generation is always female. That is how I was created. I would become a new half-demon, starting the cycle of the eight generations over again. Most of your super powered humans have demon or god blood in them. For yes, gods do exist. Meta humans too, but to a lesser extent.

The Church of Blood sensed me inside Arella. They took her in, for they wanted to create an entirely new demon to raise and control. By combining the half-demon created solely by refusing power with demon sperm you get an entirely new demon. And that was the goal of the Church of Blood. This plan was obviously backfired when Arella left and bore us in Azarath. The day of our birth, _I _was emitting such raw evil. It was never you Raven. You who have always loved and pitied humanity. Despite the fact you were created by Trigon to destroy the world you shared views completely opposite of his.

It wasn't until recently that I became aware of the fact I was a full demon, as opposed to a half-demon. But during our time at Azarath I acted as a typical half-demon child. I was always creating trouble and destroying things. It wasn't any by any conscious part on my behalf. The only power I was aware that I had at the time was the ability to steal memories from people. The people of Azarath gave that too me.

Most everyone decided to avoid me, for fear of their lives I believe. Even Arella would barely talk to me. But not you Raven. Not you. Any moment you had free was spent with me. It was you who kept me from losing it completely and destroying Azarath long before Trigon got to it. You taught me things others wouldn't and played with me when the other children wouldn't. We were close, closer than most normal sisters. Up until Azar died everything was fine. I never realized until now how much she helped to keep me under control too.

* * *

Zaven took a deep breath, wiping her sleeve over her eyes. Jinx chanced a glance at Raven, who was stiff as a board. The hex caster could see her mind working, connecting the words with the missing places of her memories. And that was flowing by her too, quite literally. While telling the story a mystical white light had started to seep from Zaven, flowing from the sword on her right, and wrapped around Raven, gently seeping into the empathy. Jinx shook her head.

"Jinx could you leave us for a second?" Raven asked softly sometime later. By that time Zaven had started to quiver, from rage or tears was impossible to tell. Taking a look into the purple haired girl's eyes the hex caster felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew. Raven knew her full past. And that _included _Jinx.

"Sure." Her voice came out thicker than she wanted it too. Slouching out the bathroom Jinx cursed in her mind. She had really really _really _wanted to develop something with Raven.

"They told me you were dead." The sentence was delivered bluntly, merely stating a fact. Zaven smirked slightly.

"They believed it themselves. I ended up in the Meeting House of Worlds. Not a nice place at seven." Raven scooted closer to the demoness, no fear in her body. Zaven flinched slightly. "Raven…do you remember the pinky promise we made after some kids beat me up?" Purple eyes blinked.

"That I'd only leave your side if Azar called for me to do so."

"Even at night. You'd wake me up if you had a nightmare and wanted to go stare at the stars because they comforted you or if you had to use the bathroom." Raven's eyes softened as a brief memory of the two sitting on the roof in the middle of the night played through her head. She had been explaining the different stories of the constellations to the red haired girl in an attempt to soothe her own self that night.

"Yes I remember. Zaven what has this…" The demoness looked up, orange eyes filled with tears and broken trust. Purple eye's widened as Raven remembered that night, the one they were split apart. She remember stumbling away from the bed, a terrible ache resonating through her body as Trigon contacted her for the first time, _without _Zaven at her side. "Oh Azar."

"The Keeper made me promise I'd give you five minutes to explain what happened," Zaven chocked out. Raven could see conflicting emotions raging through her sister's eyes. "Then I could do what I wanted to you. I killed most of the monks under Dr.'s wing right off. Dr. himself I tortured. Raven…what happened that night. Why…why didn't you…didn't you…" The demoness took in a shuddering gasp, unable to continue.

"Oh Azar Zaven," Raven mumbled, pulling her sister into a hug. A small gasp escaped into the air. "Father contacted me for the first time that night."

"Father…" Zaven quivered at the words processed in her brain. She knew just how much damn pain could come from defying him. It had come in the form of her shredded fingertips. It had come in the form of seeing Tyumph as a ghost town. It came now, as she burst into tears and buried her face into Raven's shoulder. The empathy only pulled her long lost sister closer and cried with her.


	10. Start Over

**A/N I'm getting tired of saying this but I'm trying to cover my bases. I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Jinx glared at the wall. Why couldn't she have just told Raven the truth to begin with? Then maybe the empathy would have trusted her more. Then maybe something could have developed. Then maybe…then maybe what? Who was Jinx kidding? Raven had only once shown interest in someone and that had ended badly. Raven, who had never really known the feeling of loving someone as a _lover _before, had point blank refused any attempts to date her after that. Even Bea-Changeling had been shot down but Jinx had to wonder if that was because of his DNA.

From where she sat Jinx could see inside the bathroom. Raven had her back turned to her, still kneeling on the floor. Her body shook slightly with tears while she rocked back and forth with the demoness in her arms. At that moment it wasn't a demoness and a half-demon who just happened to be sisters. No, it was just two girls who were really close sisters who hadn't seen each other in the longest time. Jinx turned away. She wanted so badly just to comfort Raven at the moment but didn't feel like dying.

For the longest time there was silence. Jinx spent it going over what could have been if she hadn't lied. With a jolt she realized that Raven was probably going back to the Tower and going to explain where the HIVE was. Well that just blew a place for her to stay. Huh it probably would put her on the wanted list too. It was a fact. Rats got killed. And while she wouldn't rat it would be easier (and more convenient) to shift the blame to her.

"Jinx." Raven's soft voice jolted the hex caster out of her thoughts. Sitting up she saw the empathy looking directly at her, still holding Zaven who had fallen asleep. Her purple eyes relayed an unspoken command to come over. Dragging her feet Jinx moved.

Jinx sat down with some dread but kept it from her face. Raven's lips quirked in a smile, to small for the hex caster to notice. With her memories back she had full control over her powers. And she could easily sense what the pink haired girl was feeling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The question was soft and the tone was curious. Jinx blinked, wondering if there was someone else in the room besides the three of them. And surprisingly there was. A young man with black hair and mint green eyes had appeared, gently rubbing the demoness' back. Raven didn't seem all that alarmed, although she did seem a little protective.

"Well the HIVE Mistress was there." It was a sort of lame excuse but also valid. Jinx didn't want to piss of the top lady. "And um…" How could she explain the feelings that were running through her body to an anti-social girl? A girl who squashed her emotions to keep her powers in control?

Schatten watched as an awkward silence developed. He knew Raven could tell exactly what this pink haired girl wanted to say but couldn't. Shaking his head he turned back to Zaven. It was the first time he had ever seen her sleep so deeply and so undisturbed. The ghost suspected it had something to do with being with Raven.

Slowly Raven reached over and grasped Jinx's hand in her own. The hex caster chocked slightly as her eyes bulged. Raven was…?! The empath gave a small half smile.

"The last few days showed that I don't need to hide my emotions to control my powers," she explained softly. "I…I'd like to try this, just once more. Can we…?" Her lips moved but no sound came out. Jinx was instantly glad she could read lips.

"Of course," she answered.


	11. Deception

**A/N Wow been gone to long. I don't own Teen Titans and this is the end of this part. But I'll be back, not to worry**

* * *

"Try it." Her voice was quiet and deadly, laced with anger. Orange irises stared out of blackness and hands clenched over sword hilts. Gizmo snorted and pressed a button on his control panel. He raised high above the demoness on his spider legs.

"Give it up crud muncher! You're not so tough!" Zaven rose an eyebrow, wishing Jinx was there so she could ask if the midget was usually such an idiot.

"You're trying my patience," she responded coldly. Mammoth inwardly shuddered at the underlying tone. It reminded him of the man who had taken him to the HIVE. That same man had killed five police officers without batting an eye. It was the tone of a killer, one with no guilt.

"Idiot! As if you have any skill!" Mammoth frowned. He had seen this girl punch Cinderblock off his feet. That was something even he couldn't do. And it had taken Jinx super charging her hex in order to actually knock the red head out before, something that she had never done before.

"_**Silence! **_**You foolish mortal!" **From the other room Raven cringed at the newer, darker voice sounding through the wall. She heard metal clank together and Gizmo curse. Jinx frowned at the door, wondering what the hell was going on out there. Schatten smirked.

"It would seem," he said softly, in the rasping hiss that was his voice. "That metal does not like Zaven's demon voice."

"**I am through with you insolent fools! This will end now!" **

"She won't kill them…will she?" Schatten shook his head at Jinx's question. From the other side came a short girly scream and the sound of a portal closing. Footsteps sounded, only heard because of the thick silence in the room.

"Zaven where did you send Gizmo and Mammoth?" Raven asked as her sister walked through the door. The demoness grinned suddenly, a half-crazed expression entering her eyes.

"Remember that haunted house I created that one year for Halloween?" she asked, sounding excited. Raven nodded warily. "Well every demon gets to create their own personal Hell. That's just part of the entrance. I haven't actually got much farther than that so once they get through that they'll arrive back here, in this dimension."

"You sent them to Hell?" Jinx asked, narrowing her eyes. Zaven nodded rapidly.

"Relax. They aren't in real danger. Although the fire throwing zombie monkeys might pose a problem." Jinx sent Raven a look as a thoughtful expression settled on the demoness's face. Schatten smiled slightly, unseen by anybody. Being around Raven had defiantly opened the girl up some.

"We should probably leave before someone comes looking because of the sounds," Raven pointed out. Zaven jolted out of her thoughts and nodded, rubbing her hands together. She was positively eager, dancing on the balls of her feet.

Jinx intertwined her fingers through Raven's as the empath opened a small portal and wrapped the four in her dark energy. She was still much better at controlling where she went than Zaven. The red head smiled slightly as the familiar energy washed over her, blocking any effects going through a portal might have had this time around.

"Hey I have a question Jinx," the demoness said as the two appeared in an alley. The hex caster pulled her hood up and glanced toward the red head. "Is Gizmo always an idiot?"

"He just doesn't like to admit defeat."

"Like someone else," Raven mumbled, giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. Jinx huffed slightly but grinned back.

"Friend Zaven!" The three girls froze as Starfire flew into view. Schatten melted into the shadows, taking Raven and Jinx with him. Zaven straightened, mentally cursing herself for not wearing something with a hood. "It is glorious to see you!"

"Um yah sure." _Fuck! Ninja monkeys attack! Wait what the hell?! _The demoness clenched her fist hard, driving her nails into her palm. "What exactly are you doing Starfire?" It felt odd saying the alien girl's name.

"Robin asked us to perform the search for you."

"And you aren't trying to take me in why?" Typical over obsessive idiot. He just couldn't take no. Starfire deflated slightly.

"I am afraid he is not himself. Something…seems wrong with him." Zaven frowned. Was it possible? Someone had once tried to kidnap Schatten and replace him with their minion to get to her. But who…Slade.

"Maybe it's me," Zaven joked slightly. "I have a way of making people different." Starfire shook her head.

"No. He has been like this for a long time now." Zaven stayed silent. If they didn't suspect Slade who could they be thinking of? Did they even think that the traffic light scheme wearing man had been kidnapped and replaced? _Am I really the only one who would do such a thing willingly? _She had done it often enough, by wrapping the shadows around herself to take on a different form. Granted it was never for longer than a day but in that day she had completely destroyed any trust a full company had in their commander once.

"Alright Starfire. And don't worry about having to lie to him. You won't remember this." The taller red head's eyes widened slightly as Zaven passed a hand over the girl's forehead. Instantly the alien girl slumped, knocked out cold. A bruise formed on her temple as the demoness set her in the alleyway. A sort of murky liquid formed in Zaven's hand and she clenched her fist. The liquid disappeared.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Raven asked as she and Jinx came out of the shadows. Zaven grimaced slightly, hearing the underlying anger.

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here before Bird Brain arrives."


End file.
